FrostClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a FrostClan cat. Be sure to sign your post! In FrostClan... I padded around camp. The freash-kill pile looked low. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) "Frozenstar! Frozenstar!" called Leopardclaw. I turned around to face him. "We scented SnowClan cats on our border! I think it's Snowstar," he then said. "Well then lets she what she wants," I snarled. We raced out of camp and met her by our border. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Frozenstar) "Hey!" I called. "What do ya want?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) To see your medicine cat.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," I hissed. I lead her back to camp and brought her to the medicine den. (We don't have a med cat) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We need herbs to treat black cough.Petalspot will die soon if we don't save her. ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "What escapes you is the fact that thee is no cure for blackcough." said our medicine cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Can we try to help her",I asked ,desperately hoping to save my warrior's life.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "What you seek is not possible, she must fight this battle on our own," said the medicine cat. "But there must be some herb, some cure somewhere?" I said. "Well," said the medicine cat. "There is the myth of the Spring of Stars..." the medicine cat trailed off.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Tell me. I'll do anything to save her."I said, holding back sobs of grief.(shes secretly my daughter)☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Cool) "Have you ever heard the tale of the two brothers?" asked the medicine cat. (The story's on my wiki) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (copy and paste?) No....,I said.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (I'll write it again) "There were once two brothers who lived a long time ago in FrostClan. One was a medicine cat, the other a warrior. One day the warrior fell ill, and his brother could not treat him. StarClan lead him to a dry puddle, and they filled it with water. The water had the abbility to heal any wound and any illness. He brought a leaf filled with the water to his brother, who was then cured." said the old medicine cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Where do I find the puddle?",I asked.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "You can't it!" said the medicine cat. "It is a myth, a legend!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC)"Frozenstar, do I have permission to search for it?",I pleaded.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "It's a story! You know like the one's you tell to kits!" I said. I sighed. "But if you must, you can." "Take Leopardclaw with you," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "We'll leave tomorrow at dawn. I'm bringing my medicine cat. Her apprentice (fake at the moment) will take care of Petalspot.",I said."Thank you",I added. ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I started the travel back to Snowclan.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} "Sure..." I said. The next day.... (Rping Leopardclaw) "When do we leave?" I asked Snowstar. "As soon as Rainsplash gets here!"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm comming!" shouted the medicine cat as she ran up to us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Where should we go first Rainsplash?",I asked her.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well, outside FrostClan territory!" she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Okay."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We exited the camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I ran ahead like I do on the way to gatherings, Leopardclaw at one flank Rainsplash at the other.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Slow down!" said Rainsplash. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry" I slowed my pace and matched mine with my sister's, Leopardclaw ran ahead. The foolish tom would never understand the bond of sisters.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Well, that's nice :P) I paused. I scented water. But not your every day water. It smelled sweeter and more crisp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "do you smell it too?",I asked.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I said. "Small what?" asked Rainsplash. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Picks up moss and runs toward the scent wets the moss and raced to Snowclan camp.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Snowstar! Wait!" I said. "That's not the spring!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "How do you know",I asked Rainsplash☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "The same scent was not from the puddle you took the water from," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Oh"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) We ran back to were we scented the water. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "You guys keep looking I'll go get food"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC) We nodded and began to follow the scent. Soon, we came across a spring filled with crystal clear water and a white stone that emitted a blueish hue. "I think we found it," I said. Rainsplash dipped moss in the pool. "I can't thank you enough..." she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "I found some mice" I ran up and dropped a mouse in front of them both. (save petal for me Ice see you later sis)☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) We moved a little closer to eachother. "I found some mice!" said Snowstar. We bother screamed and jumped back. We all ran back to camp and gave Petalspot the water.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Moons later in a time of eternal peace... (Featherbreeze) I sorted through my herb stocks. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Who's my cat again! XD) I wandered around camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay